


living out of memories

by trustingno1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says nothing when the first rain falls; a tiny muscle in his cheek tightens, and her laugh is the helpless laugh of someone who hasn't slept in what feels like a week - and he can only <i>stand</i> there, the cold seeping slowly through his clothes - and it's <i>Canada</i> and the fucking <i>rain</i> and Mulder and Scully and a life he thought he'd said goodbye (good riddance) to years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living out of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting some of my older fics to AO3. Originally posted 10.08.2008
> 
> Set during the filming of IWTB.

He says nothing when the first rain falls; a tiny muscle in his cheek tightens, and her laugh is the helpless laugh of someone who hasn't slept in what feels like a week - and he can only _stand_ there, the cold seeping slowly through his clothes - and it's _Canada_ and the fucking _rain_ and Mulder and Scully and a life he thought he'd said goodbye (good riddance) to years ago.

*  
  
It's been long enough that he's swallowed most of his resentment, long enough that he can look back at the twenty hour days with something approaching fondness, long enough that he can admit that he's actually almost missed this.  
  
*  
  
A week in, and her lines are still coming out vaguely British - his, unintentionally dirty - but the _little_ things, the little things they're getting right.   
  
She takes his hand as Scully, and grabs only his fingers.  
  
*  
  
She trips on a Russian name, in the early hours of a Tuesday morning, and he feels like death - but it's not her first job anymore, so the hand by her side just lifts slightly in a silent apology as she rolls her shoulders back and starts again.  
  
*  
  
Between takes, when she's an odd combination of Gillian and Scully, his chest tightens with strange affection too tender for a relationship he remembers by the weeks - months? - they spoke only in-character.  
  
He knows that the Mulder in him will always love the Scully in her.  
  
*  
  
He offers to run lines with her - something she hasn't needed since the first season - something they haven't _done_ since halfway through the second - and her forehead furrows, in a way that's so _Scully_ he almost smiles; he leers, instead, until she understands - and when she does, she laughs.  
  
Her laugh hasn't changed.  
  
*  
  
There are lines around her mouth he doesn't know; he traces them, lightly, with his thumbs - commits them to memory - and kisses her again.


End file.
